The Land of Konantica
by Discord1
Summary: Reposted. AU. The FY cast are mythical creatures in the land of Konantica. Miaka is a fairy, Tamahome a centaur and Nuriko a merman. A dark evil stirs in the forest and every race must come together to defeat it. Miaka/Tamahome, Yui/Suboshi.
1. Beneath Leaves

**The Land of Konantica****  
By: Discord**

A/N: I wrote the first twenty pages of _The Land of Konantica_ when I was sixteen. Seven years later, I re-watched some FY episodes and got pumped about the series again. I decided to take this shelved work back up. Of course, like my anime tastes, my writing has changed since 2001. The fic you read now has gotten a revamp of the biggest kind, and only loosely resembles its original form. Hope you enjoy!

--

PART I – Beneath Leaves

--

"Miaka! Where are you?!" The boy cupped hands to his mouth, calling again. Long-tipped ears twitched, listening for movement. Around him, a dense maze of branches hung heavy with still leaves.

"I'm not kidding! We need to get back!" A pair of translucent wings fluttered from his shoulders, beating worry into the air. "Your fiancé's gonna kill me!"

The boy heard a rustle by a large elm. Surging forward, he grabbed handfuls of foliage, whipping the green over impatiently. Empty, webbing stems stared back.

He sighed and took off through thick rays streaking from the forest canopy. His wings lit up with a rainbow of tint as he traveled under the sun. Moss green hair whipped about his face and he brushed it back absently, speeding past a nesting finch. The mother bird ignored the interruption, settling herself deeper into her warm roost. She was used to the comings and goings of fairies, living so close to a Kith Tree.

"Miaka!! Where are you hiding?" The boy hollered. "Come out or I'll tell him you've gone missing!"

"You do that!" A nearby leaf twitched. "He doesn't have claim over me!" A red-faced girl peeked out. Pale, yellow wings beat angrily. Olive eyes filled with threat and she pushed strands of waist-long brown hair behind pointed ears.

"Miaka!" The boy zoomed to her side. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Some best friend," she scowled. "You baited me on purpose Amiboshi."

He folded arms over bare chest. "I was getting desperate."

"Not as desperate as I'll make you!" She picked off a piece of bark and hurled it.

Amiboshi ducked. "You love it!" His face broke in a grin. "I still say you should be engaged to _me_."

"Oh right," she pried free more bark. "So I could fawn over you like those South Kith Tree girls? No thanks."

Wood sailed for his head. He caught it without breaking stride.

"I think you're secretly pleased with your father's decree. Set to marry the Head Council Member? What more could a girl want?"

"Maybe love?"

"I tell you," his smile turned to smirk. "_I'm_ right here."

Miaka rolled eyes. "In your dreams."

"In _yours_."

Her frown deepened. "Take that back!"

Amiboshi laughed. "Defensive much?"

"No!" She lunged forward, seizing the hem of his fern kilt. "Come here!"

The boy spit out his tongue and whizzed from her grasp. "You'll have to catch me!"

"Get back here!" She flew from her leaf.

Amiboshi rocketed through the forest, far from reach. "It's okay to admit you're embarrassed."

"Embarrassed I haven't whooped you sooner!"

"Whooped or wooed?"

"YOU WISH!" Miaka flew faster. "I'll make you sorry!"

"Promise?"

"AMIBOSHI!"

--

"What's he saying?" Tamahome peered past his friend's shoulder, nudging with chin. "I can't see."

"Quit elbowing me!" Tasuki hissed. "I can't tell. Your big blue butt's in the way," he kicked a hoof at the extremity, proving his point.

The two centaurs crouched among tall sage bushes, peeking at a private glen sprawled before them.

"Move it!" Tamahome shoved the other man aside and squinted into gnarled thicket. He couldn't see anything but sage, and parted the leaves for a better view.

"Hey! I was standing there jerk!" Tasuki kicked again. Tamahome dodged the blow.

"What're you going to do about it?"

Tasuki snarled and reared forward, knocking the blue-haired man to the ground. "Ya uppity bastard!"

The pair went down growling. Tamahome kicked a blue-gray hoof at his attacker and the two traded punches and insults as they rolled on the forest floor.

They had been spying on the clearing. Mitsukake, known for reliability, had taken to disappearing from the Centaur Grounds, mumbling flimsy excuses when pressed. Tamahome and Tasuki, feeling duty-bound – and nosy – had followed their stoic friend.

They quickly learned why his absences had grown more frequent. And for who.

A stream spoke softly in the glen and a sea nymph bobbed from the water. Scales ran down her sides and back, framing blue-tinged skin. The scales glinted in the sun and bright hues danced across the water as she laughed. Light brown hair, tied up in strands of seaweed, had started to fall. Loose tendrils draped around her shoulders.

She gestured avidly to the centaur sitting across on the bank. Mitsukake listened with a smile as she spoke of her day. The sea nymph rocked back, bending knees up out of the river. Her elbows rested on them briefly and she returned Mitsukake's smile timidly.

While Tasuki and Tamahome traded barbs about each other's mothers, Mitsukake brought something out from behind his back.

The sea nymph's forehead creased in anxiety. Her people didn't like surprises. The centaur handed it over, urging with his eyes.

She took the present gingerly, weighing it a moment.

"Open it Shoka," his deep voice broke the glen's quiet.

"What is it?" She spoke Centaruian with a Neptune accent. Rippling waves echoed in her words.

Mitsukake wrung now-empty palms together. "Please. You'll see."

Carefully, she removed the dried-leaf wrapping. Her mouth dropped.

"Do you like it?"

The water sprite's eyes widened as she pulled away the last leaf and saw a heavy, pink conch shell.

"I was told… its custom for your people… when asking… for—," Mitsukake flushed.

She cradled the shell, running fingers over its pearly edge. Tears brimmed in her eyes. She didn't bother wiping them away. Shoka smiled through the wet and leaned across the riverbank.

"Yes, you were right. And yes… I accept."

Mitsukake let out the air he hadn't realized he held. "Really?"

She set the conch shell beside him and nodded.

A giant grin took his face. He shouted and scooped her from the water. She shared his grin and Mitsukake bent to kiss her.

Tasuki and Tamahome had finally stopped throwing punches. They stared, slack-jawed.

"Oi! What's going on here?!"

"Shut up!" Tamahome clamped a hand over Tasuki's mouth. "He'll hear us!"

Tasuki bit fingers. "Your hand tastes like dirt! Leggo!"

Tamahome swore. "Quiet!"

Mitsukake lifted his head with narrowed eyes. He turned toward the field's edge. A volley of expletives rose up from a sage bush on the periphery.

Shoka heard only faint murmurs and strained to pick words out. Out of water, all the excess oxygen severely limited her senses.

"Who's there?" She leaned into Mitsukake and thin arms wrapped tight around his neck.

"Don't worry, I know them," the centaur set her down gently. "They're idiots."

She sank to the ground, tucking blue legs under her trembling body. Water sprites were wary of happenings on land and she was no exception.

Mitsukake watched the thicket move and trotted over to the makeshift spy post. Glowering, he pulled apart wide bushes.

"Come out you two! I know you're both here, acting like ugly, prying, little Satyrs!" Mitsukake bent a final bush to reveal two different colored centaurs, one blue-gray and the other fiery red. Both stood with hands on hips, indignant.

"What did you say?!"

"I'm no Satyr!" Tamahome cringed. The squat, half-men, half-goats were known for spreading gossip throughout the forest. Not the nicest thing to be called.

Mitsukake scoffed. "It's true! The colts I train are more mature than you guys. This is the most important day of my life!"

Tasuki shrugged and Tamahome stared down in discomfort. The brown centaur shook his head, palming face.

"Mitsukake?" Shoka spoke from the bank. "I should leave. I'm sorry, but you know I don't like crowds. I'll come back tomorrow."

A splash accompanied her goodbye and she was gone before Mitsukake could turn around.

Tasuki grunted and slung an arm over his tall compatriot. "Don't waste your time with girls Mitsukake, they only leave heartbreak."

He frowned. "_You _were the one who scared her away."

"Oh, details, details," Tasuki ducked as Mitsukake's fist flew through the air.

--

A merman swam up into the quiet lagoon and surfaced in one of its shallow pools. Looking around, he spotted Hotohori sitting alone on a wide rock. His king stared off at nothing, seeing things faraway. The merman kicked his purple tail and swam past a towering granite face, trickling with remnants of a drying waterfall.

Hotohori noted the man's approach and absently made room on the rock. His visitor came up, grabbing the boulder. Strong arms pushed against it and he hoisted himself from the water. Hotohori brought his gaze back to the present and frowned.

"What do you need Nuriko?"

The dripping merman smiled in greeting. "I came to find you sire."

"I'm found."

Nuriko squeezed his wet braid, swinging it carelessly over his shoulder. "Something the matter?"

"No."

He watched tense lines appear in his king's face. His smile fell. "What is it? Another premonition?"

Hotohori sighed.

"What did you see?"

His frown deepened. "Evil."

"In the sea?" Nuriko glanced to the water. His cheeks drained of color.

"No," knowledge slumped Hotohori's shoulders. "The forest."

Nuriko froze.

"I sense a great cold coming from the trees. The sprites are in danger. I feel it in my fins," Hotohori flicked his green tail.

"What do you need us to do?"

"We must warn them Nuriko. Warn all of Konantica."

--

A horned ogre covered in old scars shifted his bulk. Enormous shoulders straightened in watchful anticipation. The creature waited for his master in the light of Konantica's twin moons, Pen and Lunelle.

The ogre let anxious minutes pass by. The night aged and the gloom grew thick. He studied the sky absently. Feeling eyes on him, he turned back to the dark forest. He spotted a trace of gold fur.

"Ashitare," a voice of iron pierced the shadows.

The ogre bowed. "Sir."

"Your journey was not tracked?" The question was flat and full of disinterest.

"No, my lord."

"Good," a hoof stomped. "You're doing well. Stay in the mountains and keep hidden till I call for you."

"Is it almost time?"

"Nearly," the hoof bit more earth. "Wait for my signal. We must be cautious; I don't want the sprites to suspect anything."

"How will I know your signal?"

The outline of his master's face turned upward. "Look to the sky you seem so preoccupied with. You'll know."

Ashitare grunted, hefting his spiked club to a shoulder.

"And don't let yourself be seen," the order dropped heavy and harsh. "We'll never get near their royalty if they learn an ogre has migrated from the Bestial Territory."

"Yes master," Ashitare licked black lips.

Menace poured into the voice. "It's only a matter of time... soon... soon the girl will be ours and her power, mine."

--


	2. Bound

--

PART II – Bound

--

Fireflies buzzed lazily through the night. They called to each other, meeting and parting without hurry.

A pair of fairies, wings flashing in the moonlight, rushed past. They were arguing. Loud voices disappeared into shadows. The fairies' passage left a wake in the air and a cluster of fireflies, caught by surprise, somersaulted off course.

Amiboshi poked the girl flying beside him. "Oh come one! Why such a sour face?"

Miaka swatted his hand. She forced her wings faster.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Amiboshi crossed the distance. He reached for her elbow. "Wait up."

She flew harder. His fingers brushed darkness.

Amiboshi shook his head. "What's with you?" He raced forward, leaping in front of her. Miaka's jaw collided with collarbone. She swore loudly.

"OW!"

Strong hands took her shoulders. "Is this about before?" Worry edged his face. "I already said I was sorry."

Miaka glared up from his chest. She was small in his arms. "I'm just eager to get home."

"Yeah right," Amiboshi's brows hiked high. "Back to duty and responsibility? Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know you better," he searched her eyes.

Miaka's anger faltered. She dropped her gaze. "Stop it."

"Stop what?"

She sighed. "Stop talking like we're familiar," she stared out into the thick night. Fireflies, no longer in the mood to meander, buzzed purposefully past. One paused to flash brightly at her. Miaka cocked her ear, listening to its complaint. The firefly went brighter and spoke softly through the wind. Miaka bowed in apology and the light dimmed. The firefly continued on.

Amiboshi grappled with her words. "But… we are," he finally found enough breath to reply

Miaka heard his hurt. Another sigh made his shoulders sag. "That's part of the problem."

"What?" Amiboshi forced his shoulders back, cursing how they gave him away. "Why?"

Her voice went soft. "You know he doesn't like how well we know each other."

"Who?"

"Who?" Mika palmed her friend's chest, pushing herself out. "You know who. The _fiancé_ you've referenced all afternoon."

"Tenkou?" Amiboshi let her draw back, fighting a frown. "He needs to get over it."

Miaka sighed again. "Can we keep going? He'll be angry I was out so late."

"I thought you said you didn't care."

She raked a hand through her hair. Amiboshi noticed its sudden shake.

"Trust me. I care about _this_."

He moved aside. Miaka nodded her thanks and started forward. He followed and they traveled in silence. Trees blurred past and more fireflies were tossed into spins and rolls. Their bright protests were heard only by black branches. Far below, nocturnal animals chattered from the forest floor. They weren't as tolerant as the mother finch, and watched with disapproval.

A large hardwood appeared ahead. Its twisted trunk, bent and misshapen with age, struck a chord of comfort in the young fairies. Home. The Kith Tree supported an intricate network of branches that stretched for the canopy. Among thicker boughs, dim lights shone from hundreds of branch platforms.

"Looks like everyone's going to bed," Miaka whispered. She sped unconsciously.

Amiboshi frowned. "Why do you sound scared?"

She was already too far to hear.

Miaka soared into leaves, heading for one of the upper branches. She passed dozens of wide eyes and looks of surprise. Fairies with fireflies perched on their shoulders paused to watch her ascent. Despite whispered talk of the king's daughter, they still weren't used to her comings and goings. She had a spirit that fought for more space than her body. It wasn't natural. Flying higher, Miaka made her way to a familiar platform. She ignored the stares. It wasn't _that_ late.

She heard the thud of rushing steps before her feet even touched wood.

"Miaka?!"

She winced at her name. He was angry.

An older face lined with worry greeted her as she crested the platform's lip. She landed gently, tucking wings behind her back.

"Tenkou," Miaka bowed slightly. She pulled on her most docile and apologetic expression, wrapping it like a weary shawl.

The man appraised her. "Where have you been?" Violet eyes scaled her form, taking in bits of bark in her hair.

"I went to—."

"Were you with Amiboshi?" A glower replaced concern.

She tensed. "No."

"Try again."

Miaka's face went hot. "You know it's not like that. It never has been."

Anger darkened the violet. "I see," he held out his hand. "Come. I've been waiting for you."

Miaka felt wind behind her. Amiboshi appeared through the leafy doorway, landing at her side.

Tenkou's mouth thinned to a hard line at the bare-chested boy. His outstretched hand closed to fist.

Amiboshi nodded absently. "Chancellor."

Miaka watched the older fairy's glare grow. She quickly took the man's wrist, still hanging between them, and pried loose clenched fingers. "We just went out for a little air."

"Unsupervised?" the word was an accusation.

Miaka's face flushed hotter.

"Of course" Amiboshi noticed her color and stepped to the girl's elbow. "I _am_ the bodyguard appointed by King Tatara."

"Bodyguard?" Tenkou's mouth curved in scorn. "Or trailing puppy?"

Amiboshi's shoulders tensed. He advanced as Miaka stretched a sure palm to his chest. She shook her head.

"Don't," she held his gaze. "He's just angry."

"He shouldn't speak that way about us."

Miaka pleaded with her eyes. "_We _know the truth," her fingers curled against his skin.

Amiboshi stilled. He looked to the hand splayed across his front. Its warmth softened his frown.

Tenkou watched the exchange. Fury contorted his features.

"You two are no longer children," the older fairy pulled Miaka away. Her wrist dropped from Amiboshi as she was jerked back. "And king decree or no, these unseemly days spent alone together are unacceptable."

He crushed Miaka to him and she struggled for breath.

"Tenkou… stop," she choked on the folds of his tunic. "You're hurting me."

"My future wife has outgrown her infantile need for friendship," Tenkou spoke as if she hadn't. "You're not to see her again."

Miaka's eyes flew wide. "What?!"

Amiboshi's face turned thunderous. "You can't do that."

Tenkou straightened, towering over the boy. "I'm Chancellor of the Council. I can do whatever I want."

"But the king—."

"Tatara doesn't realize you're no longer needed," Tenkou hissed. "Last month she became _mine_."

Amiboshi held seething fists at his sides. He grasped for control, wrestling down his own anger. "Miaka may have been promised," he stared out from shadowed bangs. "But you will _never_," his voice dropped low. "_Own_ her."

Tenkou gripped the girl tighter. "Who do you think you are?!" His arm dug painfully into Miaka's waist. "You're a nobody from a dead family who got his position through _pity_. When I'm king, I'll see you _banished_."

The corners of Amiboshi's mouth rose. "You're not king yet," he raised a fist to strike.

"Stop!" Miaka pushed against Tenkou's chest, prying arms away. She shrugged the hold from her waist and ran to Amiboshi. "Don't give him cause," she took up the boy's lifted hand with feverish intensity. "I won't lose you," she dug her fingers into his, entwining them.

"Miaka," Amiboshi hugged his palm to hers. "How could you not tell me about him? I never realized."

She moved closer, sharing his air. "It's not so bad."

Amiboshi stared past her at the man gaping with slack-jaw. "You have to go to your father."

She shook her head. "I won't. You know he's struggling to sign a treaty with the dryads. He made this choice for the good of the Kith Tree."

Tenkou, frozen by Miaka's momentary defiance, regained himself.

"Get away from him," his voice was coarse with rage.

She turned around, still keeping Amiboshi's hand. "I won't let you control my life," the statement came soft. "Amiboshi's right. I'm promised, but I can still do what I want. I'm not property."

"He's poisoned you," Tenkou grit teeth. "I ask for your hand and this is how you repay me?" The set of his mouth turned vicious. "No one wanted you. You could have brought anyone the highest status, but it wasn't enough. There's no room in a man's household for a female who doesn't know her place," he lurched forward and grabbed the wrist joined with Amiboshi's. "I was the only one. I knew your mouth ran before your head. Knew I could fix you. Make you better," Tenkou pulled the girl back with a swift jerk.

Miaka gasped as she was yanked forward again. "I don't need_ fixing_," olive eyes narrowed in ire. "Let go."

"Oh? Who told you that?" Tenkou scoffed. "Your _friend_? The one who stays with you because it's his job?"

Miaka's hand lifted and became a blur. Palm connected with hard jaw and the slap rang across the branch platform.

Tenkou staggered, dropping her arm. He touched his chin in astonishment.

"I'm flying Amiboshi home. You can apologize when I get back," Miaka spun and marched to the platform's edge. "You coming?" She glanced over her shoulder expectantly.

Amiboshi cast a quick glance to the Head Council Member, whose face was turning a livid shade of purple. "Yeah," he hopped to her side. Both raised their wings and missed the fury in Tenkou's eyes. They took off into the sea of branches. Neither looked back.

--

A/N: Sorry so short. I'll have Chapter 3 up soon.


End file.
